theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Problematic Potions
My 5th fanfiction. The Loud family was enjoying a regular day, Lori was on the phone, Leni was designing clothes, Luna was jamming, Luan was pranking Lincoln, Lynn was kicking a soccer ball around the house, Lincoln was hiding from Luan's pranks, Lucy was writing, Lola and Lana were fighting, Lisa was experimenting with chemicals, and Lily was roaming the house naked. That is until Lisa caused yet another explosion, irritating Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln. -Seriously!-Luna said.-This is 6th time in the last 24 hours! -Lisa!-Lynn said.-Why don't you explain yourself! -Lynn, I will handle this.-Lori said assertive.-Lisa, explanation, now! -Luan has found me 3 times thanks to you!-Lincoln said angry.-That was 24 pies to the face! -And the Loud noise is distracting me!-Luan said.-I missed Lincoln's face three times thanks to you! -Just stop doing it ok!-Leni said irritated. -Sorry!-Lisa said.-I was making a shrinking potion, but it every time I try it just explodes! The siblings look at each other, then begin to laugh hysterically. -What's so funny!?-Lisa asked. -It's just, you're always trying to tell us that there's a huge difference between fact and fiction!-Luna replied.-and tell us get it through our thick skulls. -And here you are trying to create a shrink potion!-Lori added. -Well science is always making breakthroughs!-Lisa replied a little miffed.-Maybe in a few years... Lisa get a interrupted by the six kids laughing hysterically once more. -Well, when you've finished with your "shrink potion" let us know, and we'll drink it down!-Lincoln laughed. The six Louds leave Lisa's room still laughing. -Oh god!-Lynn said.-That has to be the funniest thing I've ever heard! -Which is hard because I live with you!-Luan added. -They want something to laugh at, I'll give em something to laugh at!-Lisa said starting to laugh maniacally.-Aha, this is what I'll do to get revenge, just need to finish it! The next morning Lisa walks in the kitchen and drops A blue liquid into Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln's coffee. -Lori, I think your coffee is ready!-Lisa told her. -Come on guys, the coffee is ready!-Lori said to her siblings. After gulping down the coffee. -Is it just me or did that coffee taste different?-Luna asked. -I noticed something too.-Lori added. -I'm starting to feel sick.-Leni told her siblings. -That coffee isn't sitting well with me.-Lynn added. -Hey Lori, I think you shrunk a little.-Lincoln said.-You look about level height with me. -You all shrunk a little!-Lana said showing up in the kitchen.-You're about level height with me and Lola! -What?!-The six siblings asked in unison. -And you'll keep shrinking.-Lisa added.-I mean, considering how much of the potion I put on your coffee, you can't stop at that size. -You added what to our coffee!-Luan said in disbelief. -Well, you didn't think the shrinking potion would work, so I tested it out on you to see.-Lisa answered. -But you could've just given an example!?-Lincoln said.-Instead of making us the example! -Yesterday, you said when I finished the potion, that you would drink it all down.-Lisa replied.-and the rest of you agreed with him, because you thought I would fail. -Uhh dudes.-Luna said to them.-I think we shrunk again, I have to look up at Lisa now. -Lisa!-Lori said furiously.-When do you plan on giving us the antidote! -When I feel you've learned your lesson.-Lisa said. -But we have school today!-Leni said.-Do we just go like this!? -No!-Lisa answered.-You'll be my little lab rats for the day. -No way!-Lynn said. -Do you want the antidote or not?-Lisa asked. -I guess we don't have any other options.-Lori said annoyed.-Alright we're in. -Good.-Lisa said.-Now you're about the right size to fit in this rat cage a.k.a. your home for the next 12 hours. -We can fit in that thing?-Luan asked. The kids look up and see they're right under Lily's diaper. -Get in the cage!-Lincoln screamed. The kids run into the cage and Lisa carries the cage into her room. -Can we get a "little" breakfast, because I'm starved!-Luan joked.-but seriously I'm hungry. -Yeah, we only got our coffee because of your little, shrinky thingy.-Leni added. -Fine.-Lisa said.-I'll be right back. Lisa walks out of the room, and comes back up with six miniature bowls, with about 4 cereal flakes, and 1/2 an ounce of milk each. -Is this our breakfast?-Luna asked.-There's hardly anything in these bowls. -Please.-Lisa replied.-You might not even be able to finish that. The kids begin eating, and can barely finish their cereal. -Interesting, they seem to think they're still their original size, and act accordingly so.-Lisa logged into her journal. A few hours later the kids begin to despise being small. -This really stinks.-Lynn said. -I can't talk to Bobby.-Lori said unhappily.-He's probably messaged me 20 times. -All because we laughed at her.-Luan added. -It was wrong, but this isn't fair.-Luna continued. -Lisa is the reason I can't check out the mall sales today.-Leni said angrily. -I agree, but in a few hours, we'll be normal again.-Lincoln said. -I say we give Lisa a little trick of our own.-Lori said.-Who's with me! -We are!-The others chimed in, trying to keep Lisa from hearing them. -But what are we gonna do?-Lynn asked. -Easy, we can fit through the holes, so we escape the cage, and when Lisa shows up, she'll think we shrunk ourselves out of existence.-Lori told them.-Then when we have Lisa worry for a minute or two, and show up.-She'll tell us what happened, and we'll respond by telling her to give us the antidote before that actually does happen. -Brilliant!-The others replied.-But how do we escape without Lisa knowing? The doorbell rings and Lisa heads downstairs to check out who's there. -Now's our chance!-Lori said.-Let's get out of here! -Lincoln!-Lisa said to him walking into the room.-Clyde dropped off your homework, it was very simple, so I did it for you! Lisa looks in the cage to see they're gone, but there's a note from Leni. -Dear Lisa, we ran off so you would think we shrunk ourselves out of existence.-Lisa read. -I think we're home free.-Leni said.-and Lisa really thinks we shrunk ourselves out of existence, thanks to the letter I wrote! -Leni, what do you mean by letter you wrote!?-Lynn asked. -I left Lisa a note to make her think we don't exist anymore.-Leni answered.-I know, it was a genius idea. Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln facepalm in unison. -You didn't happen to mention what we were actually doing in your little note, did you?-Luna asked. -Of course I did!-Leni answered.-I didn't want her to worry about us! -The point was for her to worry about us!-Luan said. -Quick! I think Lisa is coming, hide!-Lincoln told them. After some tough work, the shrunken Louds crawl into the laundry chute, and slide down it to get away from Lisa. -WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!-They all whispered so that Lisa wouldn't hear them. -Guys, is the basement light on?-Lori asked. -No!-The others said sounding worried. -I'm starting to regret coming down here.-Lori said scared. The kids land on the basement floor, and are immediately terrified of the dark basement. -We're so small compared to it.-Luan said trembling. -I don't like this.-Luna said terrified. -Let's just find our way out of here.-Lynn said.-Maybe Lisa will consider changing us back after how we deliberately messed with her studies of us. -I told you!-Leni said.-Lisa thinks we don't exist anymore, my letter. -Leni I think Lisa knows we ran off.-Lori told her. -Ouch!-Lincoln said.-I just found the stairs! -Good job Linc-The sisters told him.-Now let's get out of here. After reaching the kitchen the kids see Lisa, and run straight into the living room. -Uhh!-Lincoln complained.-The TV is too loud. -And it reeks in here!-Lori added. -We'll be fine as long as we reach the cage without Lisa seeing us!-Luan finished. The kids reach the stairs, but before they can go up, the see Cliff, and unable to recognize them, Cliff begins walking towards them with a not so pretty look in his eyes. -Uhh, what's the deal with Cliff?-Luna asked nervously. -I think he thinks we're strangers!-Lincoln replied. -and I remember when he thought Clyde was a stranger, and he attacked him every time he showed up.-Lori added.-He doesn't like strangers! -He's walking towards us!-Lynn said starting to tremble.-I'm pretty sure it's not cause he wants us to pet him! -Cliff!-Lincoln said.-It's us, the ones who found you when we were walking home from school, you would hurt us, would you!? Cliff continues walking, showing no sign of remembering them. -Well that didn't work.-Luan said. -What do we do now!?-Leni asked. -The only thing to do, LISA!-Lincoln called out to his sister.-LISA, HELP!-The sisters joined in this time. Lisa leaves the kitchen and sees the shrunken Louds petrified in fear of Cliff. -Oh dear!-Lisa said.-Don't worry, I'll take care off this! Lisa pulls out a laser pointer, and uses it to lure Cliff outside. -Lisa!-Lynn exclaimed.-That was amazing! -Oh it was nothing.-Lisa said picking up the 6 kids. -Why are you taking us to the kitchen?-Luna asked. -Giving you the antidote!-Lisa said. -Really?!-Lynn asked.-After we messed with your studies of us! -Of course!-Lisa answered.-What if Cliff finds you again in your tiny states, I can't just let him attack you again! Lisa pours six small glasses with a red serum. -Here.-Lisa said.-If you drink this, you'll be back to your normal sizes in 5 minutes. -Thanks!-Lincoln said finishing his serum.-I'm sorry I laughed at you and your potions. -We all are.-Luan said. -It's alright.-Lisa replied.-Sorry for shrinking you down to the size of about a blade of grass. -Hey!-Leni said excitedly.-I'm growing! -So are we!-Lori said. When the kids reach their original height, they join Lisa in a group hug. -Gee, 9 p.m.!-Lynn said. -Why don't we go to bed and forget about today.-Lincoln told his sisters. The kids leave the kitchen, and Lola, Lana, and Lucy walk into the kitchen. -Ohh blood red, my 4th favorite color.-Lucy commented. -It looks like strawberry soda!-Lana added. -Well, there's only one way to find out.-Lola said. -That was the best strawberry soda ever!-Lana said. -Well let's go to bed.-Lucy said. The next morning, the six oldest kids are drinking their coffee, when giant footsteps are heard. This is revealed to be Lola, Lana, and Lucy, who are each about 20ft tall. -LLLLIIIISSSSAAAA!-The six oldest called her. -Hey guys!-The giant Lana said.-Did you try that awesome strawberry soda!? THE END. Category:Episodes